You've got 7 minutes
by Rittinha
Summary: Coletânea de one-shots com ligação uma à outra. Projecto 7 minutos no Paraíso do MM. RA. Variados shippers.


**N/A:** Esta vai ser uma coletânea de one-shots com vários shippers, com ligação uma à outra, para o Projecto 7 minutos no Paraíso do MM. É RA, aqui o Sasuke voltou e está longe de ter os "problemas" que existem no mangá. Esta primeira one-shot é **Sasu/Saku** e tem como item **Beijo não correspondido** que, a meu ver, tem tudo a ver com o shipper. Espero que gostem ^^

Ah, Naruto nem nenhum dos personagens é meu de maneira nenhuma, eu apenas brinco um bocadinho com eles e faço parvóices =3

* * *

><p><strong>You've got 7 minutes...<strong>

O seu corpo gelou ao ver a garrafa girar, o gargalo apontado para ela e a base para _ele_. A verdade é que, quando aceitou jogar, ela sabia que a hipótese de ela ter de ir para ao armário com ele era grande. Porém, havia tanta gente com quem ela poderia calhar que tinha apagado essa ideia da cabeça.

Mas lá estava ela a levantar-se vagarosamente e a caminhar, sem sequer saber se o Uchiha a seguia ou não, até ao armário vazio da casa de Tenten. Após ele entrar e de fechar a porta, encostou-se a um dos cantos do espaço minúsculo, sem sequer deixar de reparar que estava a meros dois centímetros dele e que ele já estava claramente bêbado.

Aliás, quase toda a gente naquela festa já estava claramente bêbada, excepto Hinata, que se recusara a beber e talvez Neji, mas ele era tão frio que, a seu ver, mesmo que estivesse a cair de bêbedo, não diria nada e nunca faria escândalo. Ah, e excepto ela própria que, embora tivesse bebido muito – pelo menos mais que Ino, cuja voz escandalosa e embargada ouvia-se claramente de fora de casa – apenas estava um bocado mais "alegrinha".

E era bom que não o estivesse, pois, estando sóbria, conseguia controlar-se e não dizer tudo o que queria dizer ao Uchiha, que não era nada amável e muito menos uma declaração de amor, o que aconteceria se ela fosse uns anos mais nova.

Na verdade, ela sequer queria estar ali e fora Ino e Tenten, com uma ajudinha de Naruto, que a tinham arrastado para a festa e tinham-na feito vestir-se – na sua opinião – como uma prostituta barata. Oh sim, porque ela sabia que Sasuke iria estar lá. E sabia que quando tivesse oportunidade de falar com ele – pois andava-o a ignorar desde que ele chegara a Konoha, duas semanas antes – não se iria calar e iria dizer tudo o que queria e já devia ter dito há muito tempo.

Na sua opinião, logo que Temari sugerira aquele jogo estúpido, ela deveria ter-se ido embora, tal como Kiba e Shino. Mas não, Ino não deixara. E agora ela estava ali, enclausurada e teria de estar durante sete minutos, com a pessoa que mais a desiludira e com a qual não queria falar de maneira nenhuma. Para quê, se aquele Sasuke não era nem parte do Sasuke que conhecera, aos 12 anos?

Perdida em pensamentos, lá se fora um minuto. Lá fora, todos – bêbados e sóbrios, adultos (pois ali havia alguns) e "miúdos" – estavam expectantes, à espera de ouvir qualquer ruído que identificasse o que eles faziam (e fariam) ali dentro. Quando ouviram um baque, provavelmente das costas de alguém contra à parede, sorrisos e comentários maliciosos foram ouvidos.

Dentro do armário, Sakura foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por um brusco empurrão do qual não teve tempo de se defender. As suas costas encontraram com força a parede de madeira e o corpo masculino colou-se ao dela. Sasuke agarrou-a pela cintura e, com um gesto langue e quase inconsciente tocou os lábios com os dela, exactamente na altura em que ela os abriu para reclamar.

A verdade é que, se fosse há alguns anos atrás, ela estava derretida e contente com a aproximação dele, mesmo que cheirasse a álcool e a tabaco. Há uns anos ele era o rapaz dos seus sonhos. Mas agora era, pura e simplesmente, o ex-amigo traidor, a pessoa que a desiludira mais até então. E ele achava que podia voltar como se nada fosse e obter o perdão de toda a gente? E ele achava que a podia beijar quando, desde que voltara, não fizera sequer um gesto para tentar falar com ela?

E ela estava ali parada, de olhos abertos e ainda atordoada, sem corresponder e nem sequer fazer qualquer gesto. Porém, rapidamente concentrou chackra nas mãos e empurrou-o com um bocadinho da força que possuía, fazendo-o bater com um estrondo as costas do outro lado do armário, apenas uns centímetros longe dela.

- Então? Pensei que estavas a gostar, Sakura. – Ele reclamou, a voz embargada, os olhos negros rodeados por olheiras levemente dilatados. E aquela fora a gota de água no oceano prestes a transbordar…

- E então? Tu deves pensar o quê, que voltas e tudo é como antes? Que todos têm a obrigação de perdoar cada erro que cometeste, cada homem que mataste? Tu tentaste matar o Naruto, e a mim! Queres que eu te perdoe? Faz por merecer. Eu já não sou a rapariga idiota que caiu de amores por ti só porque és giro e muito menos sou a mesma que te pediu para levares contigo! Por isso, não ajas como se fosse, está bem? – Os gritos dela podiam-se ouvir do lado de fora do armário e todos estavam espantados com tudo aquilo, afinal iam jurar que ali estava mais quente do que parecia. Entretanto, dentro do armário, Sakura estava ofegante, após dizer aquilo tudo e levemente ruborizada. As lágrimas corriam-lhe, silenciosas pelos olhos, lágrimas essas de desgosto e de desilusão.

Mas ela limpou-as com um gesto rápido e, após ajeitar o vestido preto e curto com que fora obrigada a sair de casa, saiu do armário, encontrando-se com o olhar atónito de todos os seus amigos. Séria, sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, que lhe sorriu, compreensiva e observou Sasuke, um bocado abalado e ainda calado, sentar-se ao lado de Naruto, formando outra vez o círculo.

- Girem a garrafa. – Sakura pediu, desviando os olhos verdes dos negros do outro.


End file.
